


The Devil You Know

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rev Bem pens a letter to his crew-mates aboard the Andromeda Ascendant, but cannot bring himself to actually send it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment and Fireworks Productions; they are not mine. The story references events from the finale of Season 1 and the beginning of Season 2.  
"The Devil You Know" by Karrenia

To whom it may concern:

I hardly know where to begin as I compose myself to write this letter. The lighting is poor in my chamber and the bedlam outside is almost overwhelming. What I am about to say may shock some of you. Perhaps even to the point of alienating my fellow brother and sister Wayists.

Recent events have forced me to endure a very abrupt change. Those with a cynical turn of mind might even call it a reverting to form. I would not. The fact that I am a Magog cannot be denied, but I am also a brother Wayist.

While many assume that the two cannot exist side by side, for years I have been proof that the Way can break down any barriers. For years I have dedicated my life to proving that to be the case.

All it took was the attack on my home, my ship, the Andromeda Ascendant, incited by the god of the Magog's, the thing, the entity known as The Abyss, and now I am known as Red Plague. It is not an identity that I have embraced wholeheartedly. During the attack, I felt alone and confused by the sirens, heat, and explosions ringing in my ears.

I passed the ship's avatar Rommie: her chest caved in by a pole rammed through the center. I could do nothing to assist her or my fellows. The leader whispered insidious words to convince me of our shared ancestry, that our past would pave the way to a new future for our race, and some part of me, perhaps a part that I had always denied existed, welcomed it. 

Am I, two people, Brother Bartholomew Far Traveller must die so that Red Plague may life. I shudder at that, however, I must not let my doubts or my growing misgivings and fears show on my face or in my actions. The leader is already growing suspicious if he is not so already.

I set down my pen for the nonce because the leader has arrived to lead me on a tour of the Magog Worldship.

The gigantic construct is an astonishing sight. It is as huge as two small moons joined together at the hip if you will pardon such a metaphor.

I still find myself in awe that my race has managed to construct such a lethal, gigantic but still somehow delicate piece of technology. The place is quite literally swarming with Magog soldiers. I fear for the other races of the galaxy when this world planet swoops down upon them.

I followed where the other leads me.

To be honest with myself, if to no one else, holding the gun on my friend, Mr. Harper, hands curled in a white-knuckled sweaty grip, I could have taken his life and hardly blinked an eye.

Luck or fate, or the Divine, saw fight to intercede on my behalf and sent Captain Dylan Hunt and the remaining members of his crew to save the day at the eleventh hour.

And I found myself agreeing with Dylan when remarked on the occasion of the Abyss feeling the effects of the nova bomb's explosion, 'At least somebody else is having as bad a day as mine." It was gallows humor, but at least he still retained his, and perhaps the Divine, whom I still believe in, has other plans for me that I cannot see at the moment.

I conclude this letter, which perhaps will never be sent to its intended recipients. Before I do, I write one final line 'The Divine is good, it is like air; it is like water.' -Rev Bem


	2. Cast the First Stone

Fandom: Andromeda, general series  
Author: karrenia  
Character: Rev Bem  
Rating: Teen  
Episode tag/character study  
Prompt: #19 sinful, table 3, general series  
93/100  
Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment, Fireworks Productions. It is not mine. Takes place shortly after the  
events of the 1st season episode "The Devil take the Hindmost."

 

"Cast the First Stone" by karrenia 

It had never been easy for him to reconcile his instinctive nature with that of his Wayists beliefs. It had always been a constant struggle, but it is one that is he is fully committed to. It is much like being in a constant love-hate relationship with oneself. The way he was before the fateful encounter with Brother Thaddeus Blake, a monk who stepped in among the mayhem caused by his people, the Magog, had done much to soothe the beast within. In fact, after his mentor’s death, he had gone on to spread those teachings, and believed that he had finally reached a measure of a peace, had come to terms with the dichotomy of his being. 

Still, holding the faded photograph of his ‘mother’, a woman who died in order to bring him into the world, he knelt on the cold metal floor of his quarters, humbly asking for forgiveness. Still, all was not lost, the world known as Kingfisher would go on as would the teachings of belief of the Way. He had always maintained that the Divine loves us best at the broken places, as so it would be written, so it would be.

The woman named Tiama had made the ultimate sacrifice; taking on Rev’s genes to produce an offspring that the Najarian Magog will protect the human settlers. The whole idea of a softer, less aggressive strain of his people was completely in keeping with his struggle against the darker side of his nature. Rev had begged his captain to trust in the Way, even though he is not a believer. He trust in the Divine, that there are greater, vaster plans that he can neither say nor fully comprehend and that brave and determined woman’s sacrifice great good will come of it.


End file.
